Space Road Trip (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Space Road Trip. One night at Canterlot, Luna and Hiro were sleeping when Luna woke up. Princess Luna: Yuna, What are you doing up so late? Princess Yuna: Oh, I'm just looking at the Moon, Mama. Princess Luna: That's very nice, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Mama? Princess Luna: Yes, Darling? Princess Yuna: How do the Moon rises with or without your needs? Princess Luna: Well, Yuna. The Lord works in mysterious ways in the human world. Now, Be sure to head back to bed when you're done. Understand? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Goodnight. Princess Luna: Goodnight, Yuna. Pleasant dreams. So, Princess Yuna started looking at the moon once more. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Bill Cipher were very upset. Bill Cipher: I can't believe that those foals, kids and their new trainers destroy the Fabrication Machine! Daybreaker: Don't even start it, Bill. We're all upset of their interference! Nightmare Moon: Yes, They out smarted us overtime we've tried to take over Equestria! Bill Cipher: Now, What're we suppose to do!? Just then, Hades appeared out of nowhere. Hades: Hey there, Guys. Bill Cipher: What do you want, Hades? Hades: I just brought Gallaxhar back from the dead. Nightmare Moon: Really, Hades? Daybreaker: Bring him here at once. Hades: As you wish, Ladies. Christine: I've waited a long time for this. Just as Gallaxhar arrived, He pledged his servant to Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Gallaxhar: My lord, I am at your humble service. Bill Cipher: Here's the catch, Gal. Neither of us can break out of Tartarus. So, We want you to steal us the Journals and free us and our palace from this stinking place! Gallaxhar: Yes, Sir. Hades: Now, We're getting somewhere. Alright, Gallaxhar. If you follow me, I'll show you where the exit is. So, Hades led him right out of Tartarus as he begins his purpose. Back with Yuna and her friends, They arrived at Golden Oaks Library. Princess Yuna: We're here! Star Swirl the Bearded: And just in time. Rockhoof: Hope you wee ones are ready, Because you're about to do some serious training. Mabel Pines: Yeah. We can do it. So, They get started training. Rockhoof: Alright, Tank. Show me what you got! Tank Muddlefoot: (running on a treadmill) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Dipper. Aim at the targets! Dipper Pines: Stay on target. Stay on target. With quick thinking, He shot a few targets with a few shots. Somnambula: Pacifica, Allow your ears to guide your blindness. Pacifica Northwest: I'm ready, Somnambula. Somnambula: Now, Go! As Grubber turned on some training dummies, Pacifica fought by hearing them coming. Pacifica Northwest: (took out a few dummies) How am I doing? Somnambula: Very good, Pacifica. As for Stygian, He was teaching Yuna how to make copies any artifacts. Stygian: Alright, Yuna. See if you could make the copies of the Journals. Princess Yuna: I'll give it all I got, Stygian. Star Swirl the Bearded: Why not try merging all of them into one. Princess Yuna: I'll try, Star Swirl. With that said, Yuna magically merged all the Journals into one. Princess Yuna: Yes, I did it! Stygian: Now, Try splitting them. Princess Yuna: Okay, Here it goes. It took a while, But Yuna finally splitter the Journals into 13 again. Star Swirl the Bearded: Excellent, Yuna. Princess Yuna: How am I dong, Mater? Mater: Not half bad, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Mater, I've got a question. Lightning told me about how you became an astronaut. Is that really true? Mater: Ah, yes. It's really true. If I'm lyin', I'm Cryin'. I was send to rescue Apollo 13. Dipper Pines: Classic Mater. So, Yuna. What do you have in mind? Princess Yuna: Hmmm. So, Yuna told her friends about her plan. Soon, Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber were ready to become astronauts. Princess Yuna: We're ready to become astronauts. Princess Solarna: Hold on a sec, Baby Sister. We still got time. Princess Yuna: Solarna, Do you always calling me that? I'm not a baby anymore. Princess Solarna: I know, But you're still my little sister. Princess Yuna: Oh, Solarna. In the Spaceship Workshop, They discovered every historical space vehicles capable of bringing as many passengers onboard. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wow! Look at all the spaceships! There's the orange rocket that Wallace and Gromit made, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Millennium Falcon, the Ghost, the TIE Fighters, Benny's Spaceship, the Space Shuttle, Sandy's Rocket and more! Grubber: They're so awesome! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225